Star Wars Episode VII
by afallenstar
Summary: Three ambitious girls thrown into a world they didn't ask for, tough negotations, hostile take over of the Jedi Academy what will happen to the Three friends as they join Han & Leia's kids in a race for survival. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars Episode VII  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Editor's note: in no way do I own or work with Star Wars (ha I wish) and this is based more on the Young Jedi Knight's (duh). Except I've changed a few things. Please if you read tell me what you thought. I'm no great shakes with Grammar but I've at least tried to get the characters names spelled right. If anything's amiss let me know politely! Also if you've read this BEFORE I do own the plot line anyways. I had previously posted this under lothlorienjedi and it was all complete but something went wrong with fanfiction.net so I had to rewrite it again (what a nerd I didn't save it!) so that's why. Anyways read, enjoy and review!)  
  
"Why are we negotiating with THEM again?' Twenty six year old Jaina Solo asked her father. Jaina looked a little like Han she had his same wavy brown hair (though hers was longer) and pretty blue eyes from her mother. "Because THEY have a secret weapon that could destroy everything do you understand? As far as I know and I know a lot they haven't made a deal with the Siths YET but it could be tempting for them especially if their offered the Freedoms which we ourselves can give them." Master Luke (Jaina's Uncle) said coming in. As always on "business trips" Uncle Luke wore his black traveling cloak. Uncle Luke had short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Everything will work itself out." Princess Leia Organa Solo said walking up to her husband who was in the cockpit and placing a hand on his shoulder while giving Luke a reassuring smile. "I hope so." Luke said. "We shall make it Master Luke we have the Force remember?" Tenel Ka said. Tenel Ka was trying to fix part of the computer system that had gone bad during the long journey to Talathea. "Here let me help you." Jacen Solo offered his best friend besides his twin (Jaina) as Tenel Ka sighed in frustration. "Dad I think something else -" Eighteen year old Anakin Solo said falling down a few steps as the ship lurched forward. "Jacen let me HELP Tenel Ka because your the VET remember?" Jaina said sliding across the floor. The ship shook froze and the lights went out.  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen year old Kerri Simpson sat on her bed showing her best friends Nineteen year old Stacy Nazar and Twenty year old Melissa Dominguez her "song book" a new song that she had recently written. "What do you think of it?" Kerri asked when she finished singing. Kerri had long brown hair and blue eyes slightly on the short side (okay four feet and eleven inches). "It was pretty good just some of the wording needs to be fixed." Melissa said pulling her dark black/brown hair into a pony tail. Melissa was part Mexican and had dark brown skin and brown eyes. "That's it but otherwise it's awesome." Stacy said nodding. Stacy had short black hair with blonde streaks in it and brown eyes. Though the middle aged one Stacy was taller than either girl beside her. Melissa was a foot taller than Kerri.  
  
"Kerri it's time for young women's." Mrs. Blackman (Kerri's mum) said poking her head into the room. (Editor's note: Young women's is a Mormon thingy but it's not the main point in the story so you're saved. LOL. No uh it's just where I want one of the events to happen but anyways you'll see what I mean. Continuing with the story.) Mrs. Blackman had short brown hair with blonde highlights it was obvious where Kerri's height came from. "All right I'll get going." Kerri said sighing looking at her watch. It was only seven oh five sure it was SUPPOSED to start at seven p.m. but it never did people would be there but some would be missing and they'd wait for them before starting. There was a joke that it was MST (Mormon standard time) everybody was late.  
  
Kerri grabbed the keys to her Jeep Wrangler and beckoned her friends outside. Melissa and Stacy followed though both went rather slowly. Melissa usually stayed away from religious fanatics but had befriended Kerri because she wasn't physco. Stacy wasn't a crazy religious nut either so Melissa was comfortable with both girls. Kerri got in the driver's seat as she trusted nobody else with her baby. If there were two things Kerri loved in life besides her family and friends it would be (1) her car (2) independence okay three things (3) San Diego City California. Kerri was unfortunately or fortunately stuck in a college town in Norman Oklahoma. Her real Dad lived in San Diego and she was sent out to visit him every year so she loved the City.  
  
Kerri pulled into the Church parking Lot at seven thirty p.m. Okay they were more than a little late so the meeting's would have been started by then (they had stopped at seven eleven) but to Kerri's surprise the parking lot was completely empty. Kerri frowned. "Are you sure it's Wednesday?" Melissa asked sighing feeling a little restless. "Yeah I'm positive come on." Kerri said pulling into a parking spot and shutting the engine off. "Well the parking lot's not positive." Stacy said nervously sharing a look with Melissa. Something weird was going on. Kerri however seemed not to notice it or determined not to notice it. "Come on let's take a look around maybe they went somewhere and we can meet em there." "Yeah but you guys aren't allowed to drive to the places without a leader." Melissa said slightly teasing. Kerri saw Melissa and Stacy share a look when Kerri opened the unlocked door to the building. "What?" "Isn't it a LITLLE weird when there's not a soul insight and the church door happens to be unlocked and its activities night so this place should be full of PEOPLE?" Stacy hinted. "Maybe it was supposed to start at eight we are playing Volleyball in the gym. Come on let's go set things up in the Gym." Kerri said firmly leading them down the hall. "Kerri come on be realistic." Melissa pleaded. "What I am! You two are acting well extremely odd." Kerri said rolling her eyes. "You mean you don't get the feeling something's going to happen?" Stacy asked incredulously. "Uh hello we're in the church building what's the worst that could happen?" Kerri asked pulling open the gym door before hesitating a little. Melissa flicked on the lights.  
  
The Gym was really a Basketball court with a high wooden stage with two hoops on either end. Kerri hoisted herself up onto the stage. Melissa and Stacy followed shrugging their shoulders. "Let's get things set up." Kerri said pointing to a ladder on the far side of the stage that led to a door. "Right after you." Stacy said grinning. "All right I'll hand things down to you." Kerri said with absolute no fear on her face or in her voice even though she too was beginning to have very deep misgivings. Somebody had to act rationally. With a determined look Kerri began to climb the ladder and opened the top door. Meanwhile Melissa sat on the stage and pulled out a book she had been reading earlier on Wicca. Stacy stood at the bottom of the ladder waiting for Kerri to reach the top. "Would you hurry UP my clothes are going out of style." Stacy joked. "Your clothes were NEVER in STYLE." Kerri hollered back finally opening the door.  
  
Kerri gasped all she could see was the inside of the Millennium Falcon or the inside of another space ship totally like it. The light's inside were blinking blue and green and were going on and off. Kerri caught of a boy struggling with some sort leverage. Kerri was thrown full force into the boy who had been struggling with the leverage. He had light brown wavy hair and blue eyes. "Can you get off me so I can shut the door?" The boy snapped. "Sure no problem it's not like I ASKED to be thrown onto you full force." Kerri grumbled getting up. "Every woman wishes she were." He said giving her an impish grin. "Please than all women must have bad taste." Kerri retorted upon seeing Luke and Leia fainting promptly.  
  
Stacy and Melissa heard their friends cry for help. Melissa shot up the ladder first. "Don't try to close the door yet." A woman ordered. A woman with one arm helped Melissa into the space ship. "Thank you." Melissa froze when she saw Han Solo standing next to Luke and Leia. "Somebody tell me I'm dreaming." Melissa murmured as the latch to the Mellennium Falcon closed shut. "SOMEBODY HAD BETTER OPEN THE DOOR I REFUSE TO FLOAT THROUGH SPACE ON THE BACK OF THE BLOODY SPACE SHIP!" Stacy screamed. Kerri upon hearing this woke up saw Leia and groaned. "What kind of drugs did they give you people?" Kerri asked. "You are not dreaming and we're not on drugs." Luke said firmly. "Oh God what did I do to deserve this." "Honey someone needs our help she's over there clinging to the ship." "I'll get her!" Anakin volunteered. Kerri rolled her eyes at the boy she had landed on. "And I suppose you're a hero too?" Kerri couldn't help snapping. "I'm more of one than you are. I'm training to be a full fledged Jedi Knight do you have the FORCE?" Anakin argued. Jaina caught Jacen's eye and they snickered. "I will get the woman." "I MEAN IT I'M SUING!" "Somebody please get her down from there." Kerri begged. "I'll do it." Tenel Ka volunteered. Jacen nodded. Within minutes Tenel Ka had Stacy safely inside the Falcon.  
  
Luke sat in front of Kerri, Melissa, and Stacy soon they were introducing themselves. Anakin stood behind Kerri his arms folded with a look of dislike for the girl in front of him on his face. Kerri was scowling with equal displeasure at the boy behind her. "You three have been bought here at the hour of need. You will be trained as Jedi. We need to go back home." Luke said. "But Uncle - "No butt's. Negotiations will have to wait the safety of these three is more important as is all of us." Luke said. "Ready to fly a ship?" Han joked with Kerri. "You serious?" Kerri asked mouth opened wide. "Absolutely kid." Han said. "I'll teach her." Anakin volunteered. "You will NOT." Kerri barked at him. "I'll teach her since I know how to fly this thing better than any of you since me and the Falcon go way back." Han said. Kerri slid into the cockpit seat rather nervously. "You were born to fly kid." Han joked. "I could fly better." Anakin said peering over their shoulders. "No you could not." Kerri said her eyes narrowed as she accepted the challenge.  
  
It took them a few hours to reach the jungle moon at Yavin Four. It was a beautiful forest planet where the Jedi Academy was held. "Preparing for landing. Let me step in kid." Han said moving Kerri over. Kerri stood next to Anakin against her will because on the other side of him Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Leia and Luke had gathered around the cockpit. "You're always in the way." Anakin hissed at her. "ME I didn't ask to be thrown onto the bloody ship in the FIRST PLACE!" Kerri said. Everybody looked at them including Stacy and Melissa who had just joined them. "Sorry." Kerri and Anakin apologized throwing each other dirty looks. "Kids I know your madly passionately in love but please try to control your tempers." Han teased them receiving an icy glare from two directions. "Daneith am I clear for landing?" Han asked the control towers of Yavin four. "Copy that mate. Platform's all yours baby." Daneith responded.  
  
Han landed the Falcon smoothly on the square platform that floated in midair. Kerri couldn't help but be impressed with the Jedi School that was built like an old temple. It was beautiful blue and white with other colored stones in it. "Wow." Kerri said softly. "Never seen anything like this have you?" Anakin smirked. Kerri elbowed him. "OW!" Anakin complained. Leia shot her son a look. "Sorry mum." Anakin said grinning. Han opened the latch for the landing platform to be released. "All ready to get off?" Han asked. "More than ready." Kerri said grinning. "This way please." Jacen said taking her arm. Kerri smiled.  
  
As soon as their feet touched the platform all Jedi's and trainee had their Light sabers out. Leia and Han had pulled out laser guns. Han threw Kerri an extra one Kerri stared at it numbly. Something went whizzing by her ear. "Watch out!" Anakin told her. Kerri stumbled backwards as more fired was aimed at her. Light sabers were blocking storm troopers there was too many. "What's happening?" Stacy asked. "Judging by the state of this hostile take over!" Kerri muttered clumsily shooting her gun at whatever was in a white storm trooper's outfit. "Uh Dad time to go?" Anakin suggested. "Now would be a good time." Luke agreed. "NOW!" Leia shouted as one they all ran into the ship. Han fought to shut the landing ramp again as storm troopers threatened to come up. Luke, Leia, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Kerri, Stacy, Melissa and Anakin were fighting the storm troopers that had managed to get on. "TAKE HER UP!" Han ordered. Kerri slipped to the cock pit she had barely got the engines running when she saw a drop of her blood fall to the floor. Her arm had been shot and wounded. "I'll take over miss." Anakin said slicing the storm trooper in half and grabbing the Falcon's wheel. "Radio's dead." Han said grimly after they cleared the rest of them away and were heading away from Yavin four. "I hope Daneith can keep the school safe for us." Luke remarked. "Me too." Jacen said slumping in a seat that was built for a Wookie (Chewbacca Han's friend) to copilot the ship. "Oh dear. Let me fix that arm for you." Leia led Kerri back into the back as Yavin Four faded into the distance.  
  
Afallenstar 


	2. Naboo

Chapter 2  
~ Naboo ~  
  
Kerri spent all night tossing and turning for the first time that night her thoughts returned to home. She wondered what was going to happen when her mother discovered she was gone and would not be able to find her? Then Kerri wondered if she was given the chance would she even want to return home? Kerri turned over again when she felt a sharp tap on her foot. Kerri sat up looking around. Kerri nearly fell off her bed (more like a hammock) in surprise. An image of Yoda in a ghost form was sitting on her bed. Kerri looked around nobody else had noticed a thing they were all asleep with nothing to bother them."Kerri help Luke and his family you will." Yoda said pointing a green finger at her twitching his pointy ears to the sides. "But I - "There is much to learn for you I afraid." Yoda said smiling. "What are you talking about?" Kerri asked. "Become a Jedi become one with the Force it is deep within you and learn it you will." Yoda cocked his head to the side. "How do you know I'll learn it?" Kerri snapped back tired of everything being out of her control. "Because want it you do." Yoda smiled. "Fine can I go back to sleep?" Kerri asked. "First marry Solo you will." "Solo's married." Kerri said rolling her eyes. "Not youngest Solo." Kerri's mouth dropped open when Yoda pointed to Anakin. "The Force fine. Anakin hell no." Kerri argued. "Such small world it is. Sleep in peace." Yoda disappeared. "That was too bloody weird." Kerri groaned and lay back down. To her surprise for the first time that night sleep did come to her.  
  
Anakin looked at the sleeping figure of Kerri as her hammock swayed gently from the force of the landing. Why had Leia given him this task when Jacen would have been all for it? Anakin shook his head using relaxing techniques his Uncle had taught him taking a deep breath Anakin shook Kerri awake. "Oh it's you." Kerri buried her face in the pillows. "Wake up please? Mum wants us to go into the city and buy some breakfast." Kerri sat up. Anakin was wearing a brown shirt with a brown jacket and dark brown pants. "What in the world is going on?" Kerri asked him. "Breakfast." Anakin threw a white top with a scoop neck and blue pants on her bed. "As soon as you're done get dressed come out and we'll get our instructions." Anakin said leaving the exit ramp. Kerri got herself up and changed into the clothes that Jaina had given her. Kerri shook her brown hair and walked down the exit ramp head held high.  
  
Anakin watched out of the corner of his eyes as Kerri walked down the exit ramp. It was amazingly how much like his mother this girl looked like. "Hey morning we were wondering if you'd ever wake up." Jacen said smiling. Kerri returned the boy's smile shyly looking around at the beautiful scenery around her. Naboo was a green and blue planet as it had many jungles, cities with growing things, and of course lakes. The Falcon had been landed on the edge of one jungle while near a huge city. Kerri approached Anakin and Leia taking as slow as she dared. Leia smiled warmly when she saw Kerri. Kerri and Anakin glared at each other. Leia chuckled a little.  
  
"You two will have to go into town and buy us some food. We have an emergency pack but we need extra. Here is some Naboo credit." Leia said. "Do I have to go with HIM?" Kerri asked pointedly. "Do you even know how to spend Naboo credits? The answer is no." Anakin smirking. "Ignorance is bliss." Kerri said shrugging. "You look pretty happy." Anakin commented. Kerri rolled her eyes at him. "As a matter of fact I'm not." Kerri muttered following him as he led the way into the city. "Stay close." Anakin approached the city's gate. It was a black Iron Gate at least the size of a football field height wise. It served two purposes one to guard the city and one to grow beautiful hanging roses on some sections of the fence and ivy on the other. "They built this when the Shadow Academy became a real threat." Anakin informed her. "What's the Shadow Academy?" Kerri asked as Anakin pulled on the rope. A bell rang through out the city. A small circle window was opened near Anakin's height. A guard peered through. "Who desires admittance to the City?" "Anakin Solo son of Chief of state Leia Organo Solo of the New Republic." Anakin dropped in a whisper, "Guards and royal of the city are only allowed to be told that not anyone else. Oh and don't mention that your not from the galaxy." Anakin said. "I wasn't planning on it." Kerri replied curtly. Anakin sighed and waited till the gates were pulled open.  
  
Walking through the City looking for the market Anakin informed Kerri about the Shadow Academy. "Why couldn't I have stayed at home yesterday?" Kerri wondered aloud. "It would have happened anyway." Anakin said looking at her for the first time. Kerri stopped walking as Anakin caught her eye. "Which direction should we head in?" Kerri said withdrawing her gaze. "Uh this way." Anakin said shaking his head and continuing on. They found a quiet little restaurant on the edge of town. It was the Dawn of the Lily's. Lily's were grown from the top of the building to hang down. Anakin and Kerri ducked under the Lily's as they opened the door.  
  
"They like growing things don't they?" Kerri asked shaking flower petals out of her hair. "They bring out your eyes." Anakin teased her. "Like you care!" Kerri shot back. A woman behind a counter smiled at them. She wore blue and gold robes and was almost as tall as Anakin. "Hello there and what can I do for you?" Sabe' asked. "We'd like some rolls and few slices of meat." Anakin said handing Sabe' the money. "Yes Master Anakin." Sabe' said smiling. "How do you know my name?" Anakin asked startled. "You look like your Grandfather." Sabe' answered simply. "You knew my grandparents?" Anakin asked in an awed voice. "Of course everyone here knows of them you see your Grandmother was Queen of the Naboo people when she met your father. She served as Naboo Senator in the Old Republic. I was her maid Sabe'." Kerri smiled thinly she knew that story too though under entirely different circumstances. Sabe' handed them their bread, meat and change and soon Anakin and Kerri were on their way.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Jacen demanded when they got back. Jacen had short brown hair, blue eyes and was slightly on the tall side. He had pale white skin. "We ran into an old friend of Grandma's." Anakin said shrugging. Anakin had sandy brown hair, blue eyes and almost as tall as his father Han. "My mother?" Luke asked interested. Luke had blonde hair, blue eyes and was as tall as his twin sister Leia. "Yep she was one of her maid's." Anakin said simply shrugging. "Well let's eat and then decide what to do." Leia said brushing her long brown hair out of her brown eyes. Chewbacca decided to start the conversation. "Well, we need to fix the Falcon before we go anywhere or DECIDE anything." Han said shrugging sitting down next to his wife. He had dark brown shaggy hair that fell into his brown eyes. Han laid the Blaster gun on the table. "Han how many times have I told you not to keep the guns at the table?" Leia scolded slapping him on the neck. "Yes dear." Han said placing the gun on the bench. Kerri smiled a genuine smile for the first time since getting onto the Falcon.  
  
Jaina and Lowie worked on the Falcon with Han and Chewbacca. Jaina kept brushing her hair out of the way impatiently. "Why don't you try pulling your hair up sometime that way you can spend more time fixing things than bothering with your hair." Leia teased. "Thanks for the offer but no way mum I have no time to fix my hair up." Jaina said. "I'm Chief of state on the run from Storm troopers and I still have time to fix my hair." Leia responded grinning. Melissa stretched her legs out on the grass reading her novel. Stacy was watching Jaina and Lowie closely occasionally helping out with suggestions. Kerri paced near the ship restlessly. Her head snapped up when she saw people coming towards them. "There's someone coming!" Kerri said running to the ship. "I don't see anyone." Han said looking where Kerri was looking. "But they are!" Kerri protested. "Who is it?" Luke asked. "It's the Queen of Naboo and some of her people I think." Kerri said.  
  
A few minutes later and time proved her right. The Queen of Naboo was escorted into the clearing they were hiding in. The Naboo palace guards wore navy blue uniforms and belts with their guns in their sides. The maids of the Queen wore orange outfits with their own hidden weapons. The queen had long blonde hair twisted up into a fan shape in the back of her head. She wore white face paint and lots of makeup so that you could barely see her green eyes. The Queen was the same height as her maid's and that was not very tall.  
  
The Queen faced Han and Leia Luke, Kerri and bowed. "Leia Organa Chief of State of the New Republic welcome to Naboo." The Queen bowed. "Thank you." Leia said regaining composure. "I am the Queen Lilly." Lily said looking at them all. "I was hoping to get to speak with Leia Organa Solo and to you." Kerri looked startled at being mentioned. The maids murmured among themselves. "Please we will escort you to the Palace and allow my men to fix your ship." Lilly implored. Luke nodded and silently everyone followed the Queen and her men back into the heart of Naboo.  
  
Kerri followed Anakin closely while trying to make it look like she wasn't. Stacy and Melissa were chattering away to Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka and Lowie. Kerri felt extremely dumb why had she ignored their warning? The group reached the Palace in half an hour's time. Melissa had even put her book away to study the new surroundings along with her friends.  
  
The Palace guards opened the doors and led them into the Throne room. Lilly sat down on the throne before her guards showed Han, Leia, Luke, Jaina, Jacen, Melissa, Stacy, Chewbacca, Lowie, Tenel Ka, Kerri, and Anakin seats. To her surprise Kerri found herself on the right hand side of the Queen.  
  
"Leia the Naboo will be willing to participate in the New Republic. We have tried to contact you but it never got through I guess. I understand from one of my men you are in some kind of trouble with the rebels who vow to restart the Old Republic, My men can get you all safely to Yavin four. You are all invited to stay at the Palace under our protection until your ship is repaired. I have some negotiations that I am sure will help the Republic and ourselves." Lilly said sitting up straight. "Tael Korel you will show them to their living quarters." Tael Korel stood up and everyone followed her.  
  
Kerri looked around the beautiful gold and red decorated oak- furnished room that she was placed in. At the foot of a bed was a small bath like a pool with lots of flowers growing around it. The air was thick with the smell of flowers. Kerri's door led out onto the Balcony, which was shared by all but each with their own section divided by more growing things. Naboo flowers were not ordinary flowers they were well kept and wild and bright beautiful colors like orange, blue, red, and yellow. It was still a sight to see,  
  
Kerri stepped onto the Balcony breathing in the fresh air. The city had beautiful architecture big dome buildings with tall turrets. Kerri felt a tap on her shoulder she whirled around. "You scared me." Kerri said as polite as she could. "I am sorry My Lady the Queen wishes to talk to you and Luke alone." Tael Korel said leading Kerri down the hall.  
  
"I have come before you in a matter of utmost importance to Naboo and it's survival." Lilly said. "What is the matter?" Luke asked. "Before me there was a Queen named Helen who ruled longer than the people said before the law's of this land. Helen then threw her true identity as a witch in the study of the dark magic. Not the Force for the Force is different then magic. True they have some same properties but that is what happened. Helen was thrown out of Naboo but her daughter Ala Yan stayed as not being found guilty of witchcraft. Ala pushed to be allowed back in the Government system. She won many supporters but was not made Queen as her mother wished. Ala let her self out but before she did she cursed the Queen Atelein. She said that Atelein would have a daughter of her own who would rule after her mother die and start a new form of Government. Ala left. Atelein was soon great with child but her cousin who was not in government but civic duties as a guard to her friend and queen was also due with child. Atelein's own child died at childbirth but Ala did not know this. Ala intended to kidnap the Queen's only child and take her as her own to regain honor and riches. Kierra Atelein's cousin gave her child to the Queen to raise as her own. Kierra went on serving the government as a guard to the Queen and the small child. Mother tutored child telling her at young age to call the Queen mother. One day while child and tutor were out in the City Ala attacked mistaking the child as the Princess and took the child to some unknown land. Long ago a prophecy was researched that should the child return she will come with the Force to be trained as a Jedi not knowing who she was to come back to us." Lilly stated. Kerri listened with wide eyes. "And you think its Kerri?" Luke asked. "We do. Kerri must accept her duty as Queen when my two years are done except we will have her elected as Queen. If she accepts Naboo will thrive as it always done. If she does not then we will end, as we know it. We need her to be trained as a Jedi what do you say? You will have the best tutors." Lilly looked at Kerri hopefully so did Tael Korel. "I will." Kerri said in a voice that didn't seem like hers. "Those words are well chosen. Tael Korel will come with you under the disguise as another Jedi student if Master Luke agrees with it." "Agreed." "In two days my men will have your ship ready. I would escort you back to Yavin four but Ala is still alive and deadly. She runs a small mercenary her self and is proving to be a greater threat than the rebels. Naboo wishes to help the Chief of State by protecting trade ships that use the atmosphere around Naboo. I will talk to Leia more of this. Come there is much to be done and we have no time."  
  
Kerri was taken to new quarters furnished in blue and silver as she had told Tael Korel that those were her favorite colors. Part of Kerri was wishing she'd stay home and didn't come but part of Kerri was excited. Unknown paths were ahead of her and that was how she had lived her life in the other world.  
  
The next morning Kerri was woken up early by several other palace guards or "maidens". Kerri let them choose an outfit but dressed her self. Kerri looked at her self in the mirror. A blue skirt with a white almost like tank top. Kerri would be glad to go to the Jedi academy where she could where whatever she liked. And Blue jeans and T-shirts suited her just fine. However she doubted they had THAT there.  
  
Kerri ran about with Jacen, Jaina, Stacy, Tenel Ka, Lowie and Anakin while the "adults" made negotiations. Kerri had not mentioned the role in Naboo she'd play later she kept this secret to herself. "You all right?" Jacen asked as Kerri spaced out for the fourth time in the Palace library that the librarian was showing them around. "No I'm fine just lost in thought." Kerri said forcing herself to smile. "You sure?" Jacen asked. "I'm FINE." Kerri repeated. "You don't sound it." Anakin observed a slight sneer on his face. "Like you care." Was Kerri's reply. Anakin shrugged, "Suit yourself." "I do." Kerri marched to the entrance of the library and waited for the others.  
  
The next morning Tael Korel helped Kerri pack her things, which included new clothing, but no skirts Kerri had insisted upon that. Tael Korel wore brown loose Jedi robes. Kerri put on the jeans and T- shirt she had worn the day she had fallen into Han's ship.  
  
Anakin, Jacen, Jaina, Lowie, and Tenel Ka left the doorway that led into the Palace's docking hanger first. Kerri hung back to speak a few words with Lilly. "The Fate of Naboo is in your hands choose wisely the choices you make." Lilly said bowing. Melissa, Stacy, Kerri, Tael Korel walked out into the Hanger with Luke as soon as they did so Blaster bolts went whizzing past and over them. Kerri had to duck before she grabbed the gun underneath her robes.  
  
Storm troopers and palace guards filled the room there were several dead bodies on the floor. Leia made sure her children got on safely while Luke took Kerri and Tael Korel on bored. Han got Melissa and Stacy safely on. As the ship got ready for Hyper space jump they watched the Queen escape the storm troopers safely and her men whip the storm troopers ass.  
  
Kerri watched as Naboo faded in the starlight. Kerri had no idea what was going to happen next but she was looking forward to it.  
  
(Editor's note: I hope this chapter makes some sort of sense if it doesn't at least the explanation of why I am even there than I plead lack of sleep. I wrote it when I was really tired.)  
  
Afallenstar 


	3. Jedi Academy

Chapter 3  
~Jedi Academy~  
  
Kerri watched as Yavin Four came into view again as a beautiful green planet. The ship itself was surrounded by stars that it was hardly needful for them to have any lights in the ship itself. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kerri jumped but relaxed when she saw Han sitting in the cockpit. "Yes." Kerri said sounding almost wistful. "You miss home don't you?" Han observed. "Yes I never asked to come here but I was fated to I guess." Kerri sighed. "Well, we'll find away to get you home." Han promised. "Are we almost there Dad?" Anakin asked coming over. Kerri glowered at him but Anakin hardly noticed he was thinking of the tasks ahead.  
  
Luke had instructed Han to fly quietly towards Yavin four and land in the Jungle near the school instead of the landing platform. Danieth would bring the remaining students that were free to Luke and they would ready to battle for the school. Two would stay behind and get ready to fly the ship away at a moments notice. The rest would join Luke.  
  
Luke joined the small party in the cockpit. "Ready?" Luke asked Kerri handing her one of Han's spare blasters. "I have no choice in the matter do I?" Kerri asked shrugging. "You may not have a choice with everything trial that comes your way but you will have a choice what to do with those situations." Luke said wisely. "You sound like Gandalf." Kerri said crossly. "Who?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow. "Never mind." Melissa, Stacy, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Leia joined them. "All right everybody out." Luke said. Han let the exit ramp go. Leia got out first but Han was right behind her. Behind them came the three Solo children looking like they were ready for business then Luke followed by Melissa, Stacy and Kerri who also had her maid from Naboo behind her.  
  
Danieth flew in on a speeder bike followed by several students not all of whom were human. Kerri couldn't help watching the alien ones interestedly this was something new and exciting to her. She didn't know why but Danieth bothered her so she kept her eyes on him half the time despite being greeted so warmly by him. "You like Danieth?" Melissa whispered eyeing the blaster in her own hands. "Not entirely why?" Kerri replied not taking her eyes off him. "I don't know I just have this feeling." Melissa said shrugging. "Eh maybe we're imagining things but from now on when you and Stacy get gut feelings as you two call them I'm listening to them." Melissa chuckled. "Jaina and Stacy have volunteered to stay with the ship. The rest of us grab a partner and get on a speeder bike. Kerri will you please go with Anakin he knows how to drive one you don't yet." Luke said directing Melissa to a boy he called Brandon. Kerri groaned and trudged over to Anakin who had a smirk on his face. Kerri rolled her eyes. Anakin was happy because Brandon was his best friends and the two had been happily reunited. "Why don't you marry him?" Kerri grumbled as she grabbed Anakin's waist one they were both on the bike. Anakin shifted uncomfortably noticing where hands were. "Uh I don't think either of us would go for it." Anakin watched Uncle Luke for the signal. "Oh come on." Kerri gripped Anakin tighter when everyone was off.  
  
They parked themselves a few feet away from the back entrance of the school where a giant wall stood. "All right here's the plan half of us are going to climb up these back walls and get in. Tenel Ka you'll lead that half." Tenel Ka stood up proudly. Luke pointed to a wall where two storm troopers were standing. "The rest will be led by Jacen and will go through the front. Some will be picked to go with me through the side doors. You know what to do if there's a trap. Stay with your buddy." Luke warned. Anakin and Kerri followed Tenel Ka's group.  
  
Tenel Ka took her blaster and shot down the two storm troopers before they could cry out for reinforcements. Kerri winced as the two storm troopers fell on the floor. "When I give the go ahead signal we throw our grappling hooks up and begin to climb got it?" Tenel Ka said quietly. Everyone nodded. Anakin had offered to share his grappling hook with Kerri who accepted it with a dry, "I'm honored." Tenel Ka herself climbed first without one as she had no need despite only having one arm. This was the signal. Trying not to arouse anyone who might try to see what's going on they all climbed the wall hiding themselves in the tiny catwalk over looking the school's cafeteria which had been turned into weapon storage for storm troopers. "Damn." Kerri whispered as more then fifty storm troopers guarded and were inside doing odd duties. "We're supposed to take this back from them?" Melissa asked warily. "That's the idea." Anakin said brightly. Melissa rolled her eyes. "So how do we get down there?" "Like this." Tenel Ka repeated jumping down. "Uh uh no way." Kerri said backing away. "Scared?" Anakin smirked. "See you when you get down there!" Kerri challenged. Anakin's eyes narrowed in response and was next over the ledge. "Why do I allow my self to be in these situations?" Melissa asked sighing as she to jumped the big drop.  
  
Down below it was utter chaos students were being shot and wounded or shot and killed and storm troopers were definitely being killed themselves. The war lasted a good thirty minutes but soon Master Luke had gained control of things. They were to spend the night clearing and burning the dead bodies while the medical droids were to tend the wounded students. Kerri, Stacy and Melissa worked together for the first time since they'd arrived on the ship.  
  
"So you think we can survive here?" Melissa asked conversationally as they lifted one of the dead students and threw it onto the fire. They were among those finding the dead bodies using a medical droid to make sure they were really dead. If a storm trooper wasn't really dead they made him really dead after Luke offered to kill them or take them as prisoner. Kerri was frankly quite glad that she did not have to do any more killing.  
  
At four in the morning the work of clearing bodies away was finally done and Luke agreed to allowing the students some sleep. Kerri for the first time was actually able to look at what remained of the Jedi Academy. It was an old abandoned temple made of white stone. It was beautiful. (Editor's note: I can't remember exactly what the school looked like you can tell!) "Uncle Luke wanted me to give you this." Anakin said disgustedly throwing down three sleeping bags at the girl's feet. "Thanks." Melissa said. Anakin nodded curtly before disappearing again. "He may be a git but he does have his uses." Kerri said crawling into her sleeping bag. Melissa raised her eyebrows at Stacy who snickered. "He brings us things that's his one and only use." Kerri said realizing what they were talking about. "What kind of things?" Stacy said choking with laughter. "You got one yourself so I don't know why it's so funny." Kerri snapped. Stacy rolled her eyes and laid out her own sleeping girls. It was an hour or two before they finally fell asleep listening to the night noises of the jungle. 


	4. Gaining New Skills

Chapter 4

Gaining New Skills

Life changed for the three girls very rapidly as they got settled into Yavin Four. They always left some time to hang out with each other during the week but mostly they had gone off in different directions. Kerri was often seen with Jacen and Jaina and Tenal Ka. Melissa sometimes hung out with them but was seen by herself too. Stacy on the other hand hung out with Anakin and Brandon. She also spent a lot of time looking for Luke and excuses to talk to him. Kerri, Melissa and Stacy had been given dorm rooms and so had Kerri's handmaiden from Naboo. Kerri and Stacy and of course Kerri's handmaiden from Naboo were on the first floor and on the second floor was Melissa's room.

Kerri heard a knock on her door one morning and opened it. She had her hair up in a complicated bun that Leia had taught her how to do before she left and was wearing a white scoop neck shirt with black pants. Standing outside her door was Melissa, Jaina, Jacen, Tenal Ka, Stacy and her handmaiden. Kerri groaned inwardly. She knew it was Tael's job to protect her but really she was like having an extremely annoying shadow. "Well I have a morning committee I see you shouldn't have bothered I get up at dawn so that I can fix my hair and do my meditation." Kerri joked. "Well we didn't want to leave a lady like yourself so unattended." Jacen said. Kerri shook her head and smiled as she closed the door of her dorm room and followed them down the hall.

"Hey guys wait up!" A voice called as they were about to enter the cafeteria. Kerri froze and the group turned around to face who had called to them. It was Anakin and Brandon they caught up to the group by running. "Mind if we join you?" Anakin asked. "Actually yes we do." Kerri snapped. "Excuse me miss but I was here first." Anakin retorted. "Yeah well I didn't ASK to be thrown on the back of you're dad's ship or to be Queen of SOME STUPID PLANET!? I was planning to go to college a different kind of school. I was planning to be a writer NOT a Jedi." Kerri got into the line first and the others silently followed. Anakin looked at Stacy who shrugged.

Kerri saved them all seats however while the others got their food. Life at the Jedi Temple was different all right. Truth was she'd finally gotten used to the routine. Breakfast was generally served from nine to ten a.m. That gave the students plenty of time in the morning to get ready for the day and have at least a half an hour of Meditation. After breakfast you were supposed to go somewhere quiet to build the body of your own Lightsaber before you went hunting for the special crystals that were placed inside. Jaina had helped Kerri's with hers a little bit. She didn't do anything for her but gave her helpful hints that if Kerri tried she usually got it right. After lunch the students had lessons in Geography, Math and Science. Then they would practice with the school Lightsaber's for an hour under Danieth's supervision

As soon as Anakin sat down a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes came walking over. She wore a blue dress with a Lightsaber tucked in the side. She shot a glare at Kerri but leaned over the table to where she could see Anakin. "Nice robe is that new?" She asked. Anakin turned beet red and looked to Kerri as if asking for her help which was not possible. "Alicia he's had the robe since last year." Brandon said warningly. "Thanks for your help big brother. Anakin Luke's been talking about having a dance for all the students to get to know one another. If you don't have a date yet which you should consider going with me." Alicia walked off. "And we're seeing red folks." Kerri couldn't help saying. "No thanks to you." Anakin slammed down his fork and headed out to enjoy the rest of the morning.

Kerri decided to work on her Lightsaber alone that morning she didn't feel much like entertaining anybody else that morning. She was extremely homesick and irritated. Kerri chose what looked like an unused path with over grown bushes and plants in her way. It was a lot of work but Kerri didn't mind until she bumped into somebody.

"What are you doing here?" Kerri snapped when she saw Anakin right in front of her. "This is a path I've taken every day since I'm eleven." Anakin replied. "Oh really I thought you were eleven." A broke branch behind them. Anakin's head snapped up. "Was that you?" Kerri asked. Anakin rolled his eyes and handed her his blaster gun that Han bought him when he had turned seventeen. "I'm hoping that was you." A storm trooper came out of the bushes and pointed his weapon at them.

"Freeze and we'll let you live." The storm trooper snarled. "There's one of you and two of us." "Actually there's more." A female voice said coolly she had a Lightsaber in hand and ten more storm troopers came out of the bushes. "Um Anakin I think we're out numbered." Kerri said moving closer to him. "Take them." Kerri shot a few shots out of her blaster sometimes hitting her target. "Anakin if we get out of this alive remind me to thank you." "You're actually going to be nice to me?" Anakin asked deflecting the shots of the other storm troopers and trying to keep her protected too. "Polite not nice." Kerri muttered darkly. A laser hit the hand that was holding the gun. And very soon it was clear they were going to be taken.

"Should I kill him he is young and of no use to me." The woman said in a harsh laughed as the storm troopers came in close. "No!" Kerri cried out. "On the other hand he could be of some value to us since the lady highly favors him she might be willing to cooperate." "Who are you!?" Kerri demanded. "Do not cooperate no matter what!" Anakin shouted as they took him first. "Never you mind this way if you please." Kerri was led to a small ship that obviously needed repairs. A campfire had been set up. On one side of it Anakin was tied. He caught Kerri's eye and nodded as if to say everything would work out just fine. Kerri looked away her hands were bound and she was kept that way all night.

In the early morning hours somebody tapped her feet. Their captors were fast asleep so she wondered who it could be. She turned around and saw Anakin standing free of his bonds. "Sssh." Anakin whispered. "I killed half of them to get over here. Be still because I'm cutting your bonds with my Lightsaber. It feels so good to have it back." Anakin told her. Kerri nodded. "How many are left?" Kerri asked struggling to get to her feet. "About fifteen and I have no idea how they fit into that thing they call a spaceship. Come on let's get back to the school. We're about a few days walk ahead of us to get back and with them on our tail it won't be easy." Anakin murmured.

They ran all day the first day not speaking much but when the sun came up both were exhausted. "They sleep at night to pursue us during the day we sleep at day and wake up late to get a head start." Anakin said. He found a patch of grass to lie on. Kerri sat up for awhile and half an hour sleep finally came to her as well.

"We've got to keep going what's wrong?" Anakin asked. "I think I broke my ankle on those rocks back there in that river we just passed I couldn't see them." Kerri said wincing as she took a step forward. "Sit down and let me take a look at it." Anakin said. Kerri did as she was told. Anakin pulled of her shoe and with the aid of the Force was able to mend it. "Come on we've lost time." Anakin said pulling her up on her feet. They hurried on that night they didn't bother to stop.

"You know what's interesting?" Kerri asked as they slowed to a walk on the third day as they were nearing the school. "What?" Anakin asked. "We're actually getting along." Kerri pointed out smiling. "Yeah well when you're forced to work together you do strange things." Anakin paused looking at her. Kerri shifted her gaze. "On the other hand it might be a good idea to call a truce while still can before we drive the others crazy." "You're crazy." "I am." A smile crept over both their faces. "I'm Anakin." Anakin said extending a hand. "Kerri." Snap. "Um we stayed still to long." Kerri said after shaking his hand. "Uh yeah definitely and you don't have a gun any more do you." "Nope."

This time they were surrounded by only fifteen storm troopers and the dark haired woman.

"Do you give up yet?" She snarled. "Over my dead body." Anakin said. "We can arrange that." "But we won't let you." A voice said behind her they all stared. Luke, Jaina, Jacen, Tenal Ka, Melissa, and Stacy were all there surrounding the Storm Troopers Luke was right behind the woman. "Let the games begin." The woman smirked in a cocky way. Jacen tossed Kerri a blaster and when Kerri caught it the storm troopers began firing.


	5. Moving Forward

Chapter 5

Moving Forward

It took fifteen minutes of confused fighting for the Jedi to beat the Storm Troopers. "We will burn their bodies I know they wouldn't have done the same for us but they don't add much to the décor." Luke said grimly. "So you're saying we're prettier than they are I get it." Stacy said. Luke actually gave her a smile well half of one anyways. "All right. Let's work together on this okay no arguments." Luke said though he glanced at Anakin and Kerri when he said this. To everyone's surprise however Anakin and Kerri shrugged and Anakin helped Kerri drag the bigger sticks (everyone was working on this) to create a pile big enough for the bodies to lay on while they burned one at a time.

"Kerri when we get back I don't want us to go back to fighting." Anakin said as they lifted another huge log he had just cut down with his Lightsaber. "That's why we called a truce Anakin." Kerri said as they both stopped walking for a minute. "A truce is nothing! I mean it's declared time and peace and that's all hap happy as Stacy taught me how to say but I'd rather like to get to know you." Anakin had scooted closer to her still holding the small log. He was much to close for comfort Kerri could count the freckles on his face. "Ow ow!" Jacen called grinning at them. Anakin and Kerri blushed hastened to lift up the stick and continued working but hit their heads hard and fast first. "You all right?" They asked at the same time laughing and nodding. "I think they'll be okay from now on." Stacy informed Jaina. "I agree." Jaina nodded.

Burning the bodies of the Stroop Troopers was long hard work. It would take their small group a day and half to burn them all. The strange woman who had led the Storm Troopers had not been killed and had disappeared before the battle was over. Lowie had gone into the woods after her followed closely by Tenal Ka but the news report was grim. They couldn't find the woman she had gone for good. For the most part everyone sat in silence watching body after body burn. Kerri and Anakin sometimes asked each other questions but they were quiet and required one word answers. Nobody else minded though to see the two of them get along was a fresh start indeed.

"Luke are we still holding the Dance and the Jedi ceremony this week?" Kerri approached him after the last Storm Trooper's helmet crumpled into Ash. "Of course we can't show them they scared us into hiding. No just because we've won the battle doesn't mean we've actually won unless we move forward if all isn't amiss at the school and do everything we planned to do." Luke said. "Good I'll be there." Anakin was facing Kerri when she turned around. "What?" "As you're new best buddy would you help me out?" Anakin asked. "Maybe." Kerri said in a sing song voice. "Would you go to the dance with me so I don't have to go with Alicia." Anakin pleaded. "Aren't you such a ladies man that you could find a date other than her or me to go with you?" Kerri teased him gently. "Please. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather go with well I mean it'd be a great way to get to know you." Anakin said. "I guess but Anakin don't get any dumb ideas because we're just going as friends not friends with benefits okay? That's what a girlfriend is for. Go get one." Kerri said. Both were unaware of Luke who was watching them smiling behind their backs.

Kerri was shaken awoke by Jacen early that afternoon. "We're setting out my lady." Jacen said helping her up. "Thanks Jacen. Is everybody still together?" Kerri asked anxiously. All of them had camped out around the dying bonfire under Master Luke's watchful eye. "Yes ma'am they did. So how are you and my little brother getting along?" Jacen teased her as they set off behind Anakin and Stacy. They were walking in pairs in a formal line as it would take them three days to get to the Jedi Temple again. "We're getting along well enough. Say have you asked Tenal Ka to the dance?" Kerri asked changing the subject. "Who told you I was going to?" Jacen demanded. "No one." "Was it that obvious?" Jacen asked sheepishly. "Pretty much yeah. Hey tell Jaina to switch spots with you and ask her right now. Come on your brother Anakin has already got a date." A few seconds later Kerri was walking beside Jaina and the sun was high in the sky. According to Melissa's watch that she thought was working it was Noon. They didn't even know if Yavin four had the same kind of time Earth did which was less than likely meaning not! "Kerri you know I take my Jedi test in three days right?" Jaina asked. "Yeah." Kerri said. "Well Uncle Luke asked if we wanted to try bringing Padawon learners back in like they did in the old days. A few of us to make a trial run of it." Jaina said. "That'd be awesome man George Lucas sure knew what he was talking about!" Kerri exclaimed forgetting herself. "Whose George Lucas?" "He's a man who knew too much about you and you're families doings on earth. How he got here I'll never know I don't suppose anyone will. But I think that's great that Luke wants to stick with tradition." Kerri said. "He'd like for you to try to be my Padawon learner and we'd go on missions together." Jaina said. "Well if Master Luke approves then so do I." Kerri said catching Anakin's eye and he made a silly face at her.

Danieth was waiting for them at the entrance of the school with the other students who were joyous to see their Master Luke and the other students safely returned. Alicia came darting out of the crowd with Brandon to talk to Anakin who was talking to Kerri once more and both were more relaxed now that the Storm Troopers were behind them.

"Anakin are you all right?" Alicia asked hugging him. "Let him breath Alicia." Brandon said giving Anakin a high five. "I'm fine Kerri saved my neck in their twice." Anakin said grinning. "He lies. He saved my life. I broke my ankle and he knew how to mend it." Kerri explained. Alicia glared at her. "What happened?" Brandon asked. "Well I was walking down the path I always take but little Miss Kerri snuck up on me because she wanted to be alone and didn't know I was there. Well the second time somebody snuck up on us it was Storm Troopers and a woman. We caught off guard were held prisoners of war." Anakin began. "They would have killed him if I didn't realize how erm much Anakin was a good friend to me so I would cooperate. We were separated but he freed him self and came and released my bonds. And we snuck out of camp and were tailed by the Storm Troopers for days,. Master Luke of course found us with Anakin's family and we managed to kill the Storm Troopers and return safely." Kerri finished. "Cool. So you two are getting along now?" Brandon asked. "You could say that." Anakin said laughing. They walked in to have a celebration dinner.

On the afternoon of the day of the dance classes were canceled and all the students met up in the top floor of the Temple. Once inside the students all sat down. Master Luke stood with Danieth in front of them. Behind them in no particular order stood Jaina, Jacen, Tenal Ka and Lowie. They were standing against the back wall next to a small wooden door. Master Luke began to speak and he had the floor. "One of the greatest things a Jedi can face is himself. It is then you become the Master of the Force and not otherwise. So Tenal Ka will step through the door first to face her self. May the Force Be With You." Luke told her. Tenal Ka took out her Lightsaber and opened the door. One by one the others followed and came out of the room. "You are now keepers of the Peace which is what Jedi are only." Luke said smiling as the four of them stood tall and proud.

That evening the dance was held. Kerri took extra time getting ready and was nervous about how she looked even though it was just Anakin she was going with. Kerri wore a silk blue skirt with Naboo patterned flowers and a white low scoop neck. Her hair was in a braid pretzel style in the back. Anakin knocked on Kerri's door. He wore black slack pants and a black top. He had to wear this at formal dinners at his home on Corescant. His Jedi braid as was usual with the guys was placed lightly over his shoulder. Anakin knocked on Kerri's door nervously. Kerri opened it and smiled when she saw Anakin. "Hey I'm ready I promise." Kerri said stepping out. On the way the way to the area where the dance was being held they met Brandon and Stacy who were going together. They also ran into Tenal Ka and Jacen and Jaina were going with some boy named Zekk who was visiting. He had arrived that afternoon in time to watch Jaina to take the test. Melissa was going with Ikian a boy from Tatione. The group headed for a dance floor where they were in for a surprise. Leia and Han Solo had just arrived in time for the dance to begin. They had left their ship out of the Hanger on the landing platform. Leia wore a white dress with a large silver belt and Han wore pants and a shirt. "I couldn't get your father to wear anything else. How is everyone?" Leia asked.

Kerri danced with Anakin the first two dances before Han decided to cut in. As she danced with Han Kerri looked around the room she was slowly growing uneasy. Melissa was dancing with Ikian. Stacy was dancing with Master Luke who apparently understood that she was flirting with him but didn't know how quite to respond. Leia was dancing with Anakin now. Jacen was with Tenal Ka. Jaina was with Zekk for the moment everything was as it should be. After the dance with Han Kerri excused herself to step outside. Anakin saw Kerri leave and followed her.

It had been a few months since their adventure in the wood and he felt she was his best friend at least a new one anyways. "You all right?" Anakin asked her. Kerri whirled around. "Anakin don't do that you scared me! Something's coming." Kerri said. "What is?" Anakin asked interestedly. "I'm not sure all I can see is a cloud of smoke and the taking off of a ship." Kerri said wide eyed. "We'll be okay. Can we talk?" Anakin asked. "We are talking." Kerri replied warily. "No I mean really talk." Anakin leaned closer to her. Kerri backed away slightly. "About what? I mean what could we possibly not have talked about?" Kerri asked. Anakin leaned forward and kissed her. Kerri tried to struggle to get away but after a few seconds she gave up. However the next second both of them were knocked off their feet by a laser narrowly missing their feet. Storm Troopers had surrounded them. Anakin pulled out a Lightsaber and Kerri pulled out a Blaster. She found the guns easier to use and besides she didn't have a Lightsaber yet. She still had to go get her Crystals before she went off with Jaina.

It took people two minutes inside to realize that Kerri and Anakin were surrounded by twenty four Storm Troopers well that's how many Kerri counted after that she lost track. Master Luke, Jaina, Jacen, Tenal Ka, Han and Leia were among the first outside then everything went chaotic. Kerri was dimly aware afterwards of Han and Leia being dragged off by two Storm Troopers and Danieth giving them a Space Ship to take off in. Anakin had noticed it too. Half an hour later they were still fighting but it was slow going. "I'm going to find my parents." Anakin said. "I'll come with you." Kerri said. "All right on the count of three when I say run we make it for the Falcon. We both know how to fly it. Storm Troopers might be inside it so we'll both have to work to stay alive." Anakin said. "Let's go." Kerri said. They darted in between Storm Trooper and Jedi tell they reached the landing platform. Kerri was definitely getting better with her shot. "You know I hate killing them but its either that or be killed." Kerri told Anakin as she waited for him to lower the landing ramp on which surprise surprise two storm troopers were waiting. It took Kerri and Anakin ten minutes to clean out the Storm Troopers inside. Anakin still had two left when Kerri jumped into the Pilot's seat. "Set course for Corescant!" Anakin shouted as he sliced one in half and tossed him outside. Kerri did as she was told. "Ready!?" Kerri called back to him. "Not quite!" Anakin replied. "Well hold onto your seatbelt cause we're about to take off!" Kerri said getting them ready to jump into Hyperspace. She could hear the landing hatch being closed and the last storm trooper being killed. "Good idea we don't want any more people from Earth climbing on board mysteriously." Kerri said. Anakin laughed and took over the wheel so Kerri could sit in the passenger's side. The jump into hyperspace took about two seconds. "Hey that's Danieth's ship right ahead of us!" Kerri cried. "My parents are on them. Kay we're playing tag now and we're it!" Anakin declared. He sped up the ship.


	6. Degobah

Chapter 6

Degobah

As soon as Anakin caught up to Danieth's ship the ship shook under being fired. Kerri went to a hatch in the ceiling to go see what was going on. They were being tailed and shot at. "Um I hope this has a shield to protect us from any more firing." Kerri said closing the hatch quickly as another fire was aimed at the ship. It shook so bad that Kerri fell down the ladder. "You all right?" Anakin asked unbuckling his seat belt and running over to her. "I'm fine just fly the ship okay and make sure we have an energy shield or whatever that is up!" Kerri barked helping herself up as Anakin hastily went back to the controls. "Oh my god we're going to crash!" Anakin shouted. Kerri raced over sure enough they were inches from Danieth's ship. "I don't want – "Kerri didn't hear what Anakin had to say she yanked the wheel down and they went down under Danieth's ship instead of in to it. "Pull up!" Anakin shouted. "I'm trying!" Kerri said as soon as they passed under but neither one of them could pull it up again. Kerri held onto Anakin as they splashed into a swamp. They got thrown onto the ground.

"You all right?" Anakin asked. "I'm fine a little shaken but other than that I'm fine." Kerri said. "Right." "Are you okay?" Kerri asked him. "Yeah don't worry about me." Anakin said not wanting to cause her discomfort of any kind. It took them both a second to notice that she had fallen on top of him just like the way they had met. "We should see where we are and what's wrong with the ship." Kerri said softly. Anakin nodded. Neither of them moved for a minute then Kerri got herself up and helped Anakin up. "All right I'm going first. You still have the blaster right?" Anakin asked. "Will we need it?" Kerri asked nervously following Anakin cautiously down the landing ramp. "Yeah we might." Anakin said igniting his Lightsaber. They stepped into cold oozing swamp things squirmed out of their way and over Kerri's bare toes. Kerri shuddered but Anakin laid a hand on her shoulder as he glanced around at the trees. Nothing shot out at him in fact the place had a rather peaceful feeling.

"I think I know where we are!" Anakin said. "Really where?" Kerri asked. "Degobah. Uncle Luke was trained by Yoda here to become a Jedi." Anakin explained. "Cool." "But I'm not certain and I have no idea what's been here since Yoda died." Anakin said. "Well let's raise the landing hatch and go check it out." Kerri suggested. "Well we still have to fix it. I'm just wondering if we shouldn't raise the ship onto this dry ground over there." Anakin said thoughtfully. "Gee this reminds me of like when Master Luke was here." Kerri muttered sarcastically. Anakin didn't try to make sense of this statement. "All right with me. You've done the lifting exercises right?" Anakin asked. "Yep. First thing I learned." "All right we want to move the ship to us. So let's hold hands maybe that'll help. I mean last time Uncle Luke had only himself Yoda made him do it by himself." Anakin said. "Yoda was smart." Kerri said taking Anakin's hand. He snuck a glance at her. Her hand in his felt right to him but who knew what she thought of it? Kerri in fact was trying not to focus on the hand holding bit to much so she didn't loose her concentration on the task at hand and for the most part she did okay with this.

The first try at lifting the ship was interesting. All they got out of the mud was the back end of the ship. "If anything happens to this ship and Dad finds out I'm dead." Anakin said. They tried it again and the Falcon was raised an inch into the air before it dropped down again. "Come on one more try or we'll be spending the night in a swamp bed." Kerri said giving Anakin's hand a squeeze. Anakin nodded this time they moved it a few inches towards them. "Again?" Anakin looked at her. "Absolutely." Kerri said. They raised it onto the dry banks even if the end stuck out over the swamp. "Well Master Luke had a bigger ship and we got very lucky." Kerri pointed out to Anakin when he grumbled about this. He nodded managing to look a little pleased.

The next two days they were able to focus on repairs. Kerri knew only a little bit about repairs from Jaina but not enough to be of any help. She busied herself by handing Anakin the tools he needed. Han was a smart person and he kept the required tools on deck. "Well I've finally figured out the problem. We'd have to get it fixed on Corescant though." Anakin said. "Can we get to Corescant?" Kerri asked. "Yeah I can fix the problem temporarily though but not permanent and I think there is a tracking device stuck somewhere so we can't get shot down again." Anakin said. "Well why don't I go look for the tracking device? I've seen a fair few of them through the library I decided it would be safe to know what they looked like." Kerri said. "I'll come help you. It's going to take a little while to fix it anyways." Anakin said throwing down the rags. "All right. I may need a boost up onto the roof." Kerri admitted sheepishly. "May need girl you're barely five feet tall." Anakin said. They both tried to squeeze pass the narrow walkway at the same time but only succeeded in bumping into each other.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked placing his hands on her waist. "Yeah I'm fine. I guess I can move to let you pass first." Kerri said nervously suddenly very aware how brown Anakin's eyes were. Anakin pulled her closer. "Anakin shouldn't we look into that tracking device before they find us?" Kerri asked nervously. Anakin had strong muscles and held her tight. "It isn't easy to have a safe landing on this planet even if it is on purpose." Anakin said. Their eyes met. Anakin leaned down and kissed her. Kerri didn't even struggle she knew it would be useless. Anakin let go of her. "Tracking device?" Kerri suggested and before another word could be said she walked out first with Anakin at her heels.

They found the tracking device before the next sun came up. Totally exhausted they both flopped down onto a bunk. "We're going to have to decide what to do on Corescant. I think there's trouble there." Anakin told her sitting up. "So if it's taken over we're looking for work." "We? Well what are we? Just two traveling companions or brother and sister? I hate to break it to you sweetheart we don't look anything alike." Anakin said. "Well I know THAT." Kerri said. "You could pretend to be my wife and I'm looking for work. We'll just have to get an apartment together I don't think it'd be a good idea for our true identities to be known." Anakin said. "Whoa wife? I don't think so." Kerri said. "It's more believable excuse then the other two. Plus we have my mom's engagement ring she always left it on the Falcon wherever she was traveling." "Anakin this is crazy." "I know but the longer we stay in Corescant the more answers we can get plus money to fix the part and really search for my mom and Dad." "Fine I guess I'll be Mrs. Solo." Kerri said rolling her eyes. "Ah come on I'm not that bad I hope. Actually it won't be Solo. A new name." "Simpka. Part of my old last name from who I thought I was." "You're name could be Sabe." Anakin said grinning devilishly. Kerri hit him. "Sabe Simpka what about you?" Kerri asked him a minute later. "Now Luke would just get us in trouble but how about Tylift Simpka." "Tylift there's a good one!" Kerri teased him. Anakin tickled her. "Yeah well you're Mrs. Simpka." Anakin's face got close to hers again. "Only pretend. Where is "my" ring?" Kerri said. "Right here." Anakin reached under Leia's pillow and pulled out a small box. A small diamond sat upon a silver ring. "It's beautiful! She got lucky." Kerri said winking as Anakin slid it on. "You do know this means we have to share um a room." Anakin said. "Oh God. Okay um well we each have half the bed and can't go on the other person's side. Or you can sleep on the floor." Kerri said. "I'll sleep on the floor." Anakin reassured her. "Good." Kerri said blushing. "Well um. I'm going to go work on the problem." Anakin stood up and headed back to work on the Ship. Kerri watched him go. Why did she get stuck doing things she didn't want to? A few minutes later Kerri began to hand Anakin the tools.

Two days later Anakin got the ship to run. They had to ration their supplies to make them last till at least Corescant. Kerri said she'd fly to the Planet itself to give Anakin a bit of a break. Anakin didn't argue. He didn't get much sleep from too much worry about his parents. Kerri was worried too about everything that had happened and would. She couldn't even how much more of Space she got to see from her view from the ship. Let alone the joy of actually flying the Falcon. Things grew quiet between the two of them as they had too much to worry about or take care of. Kerri was quite frankly glad to leave Degobah when they were able to finally.


	7. A New Life

Chapter 7

A New Life

"Who is this?" A voice said over the Radio station. "My name is Tylift Simpka and I bring my wife Sabe Simpka to land on Corescant we are from Tatione we wish to start a new life here." Anakin said into the Radio. "Oh you'll get a new life. There's a new ruler in this land and new laws since Leia and Han Solo have been taken captive and dethroned by the Empress. Do you wish to continue your landing and what is the name of your ship." "The Falcon." Anakin lied. "All right you have been granted permission to land. If you and your wife seek employment and a place to live head to the recent builded white apartments called The Crown Homes. The management will see what kind of jobs you are suited to and what your apartment number will be. That is all." Anakin took the controls from Kerri. "Are you okay we haven't been talking much I'm sorry." Anakin said. "It's okay." Kerri said putting her arms over his shoulders. "Now you're acting like my wife. And actually I've sensed that there are security cameras everywhere so we will have to er sleep on the bed both of us." Anakin said blushing. "Oh brother I liked your brother/sister excuse." "But then we'd be separated." Anakin pointed out. "Maybe." "I don't want to have to find you and my parents." Anakin said. He opened the landing hatch. Kerri followed him down the ramp.

Kerri grabbed his hand as a person in charge with Storm Troopers by him waved them through. Corescant was a huge planet where almost nothing but a few night clubs were on the ground. Transportation was pretty much in the air. It was amazing Kerri had never seen anything like it before. Twice Anakin had to tell her to quit gawking and get a move on but he did so kindly. "Come on. We're headed to the very heart of the city." Anakin said. They walked into a Lobby of a Hotel like building where the wealthy stayed. "Taxi." Anakin said. "Where too?" "The Crown Homes?" Anakin asked. "Twelfth floor." The alien replied in a bored voice. Anakin led Kerri swiftly away. "If anyone asks you are my wife." Anakin whispered as they stepped onto the lifts. "Duh I know that." Anakin rested his arm on her shoulder. "Right but remember the rule or I'll use your Lightsaber against you." Kerri said. "I will."

They stepped out on a hallway missing the outer wall. Where different drivers and Taxi's stood waiting between pillars. Depending on how far and how fast you wanted to travel cost and transportation varied. "I'll pay. I've got some money from my allowance left over." Anakin said. "Good because I was wondering what we'd do if you didn't." Kerri said. "All right." "Name?" A burly bald haired man asked them. "Tylift and my wife Sabe." "Just moved here?" "Looking for work to be productive citizens of the Empress new Empire." Anakin said. "The Crown Homes are for those who don't come from here. Arian will take you." A small blue car in the shape of a cloud pulled beside them. "They'll be expecting you." Kerri slid in the car next to Anakin. "Come on it has to be better than the life we left behind." Anakin told her softly kissing her on the cheek. Kerri just nodded not trusting herself to speak. They floated to a stop a few inches above the ground where three large white towered buildings stood up. The Crown Homes were written in gold letters on the top of the building. "How could you miss it?" Kerri muttered. Anakin seemed surprised when she reached for his hand a second time out of sheer nerves. "We'll be okay all right? I promise I'll get you out of this alive." Anakin whispered as he opened the door to the lobby.

The Lobby was bright white marble floor with a red and gold square carpet on the floor. Handsome oak desks stood in the center with two people in white uniforms were waiting. Behind it in black letters against a white sign were the words: The Crown Homes. "Names please?" The woman asked she had hard black eyes pale white skin and worms for her hair. "Tylift and Sabe Simpka. Humble farmers from Tatione seeking a better life under the Empress." Anakin said. "One bedroom apartment available. First months rent due at the end of the month. What kind of work do you do?" The woman asked coldly. "I do bar tending in night clubs there was only one where we lived but I worked there for twelve years." Kerri said. "We have a night club down the street looking for a worker you'll do. Average wage of seven dollars an hour. Plus whatever tips you pick up. You work night clubs?" "Yes." Anakin said trying very hard not to look surprised or at Kerri to see if she knew what she was doing. "Well only hiring one I'm afraid but you'll be allowed to escort your wife to and from work so she gets home safely and they ain't looking for a replacement. Now you mentioned farming done any mining before?" The woman asked. "No." "Well its easy enough wage is six dollars per hour and you work till five p.m,. in the evening and are given time to hang out at the men's club or be with your wife. Divorce is not an option." The woman said. "I'll take it." Anakin said. "Good. You'll be overseeing the prisoners that are sent under the mines. You'll be taken in a taxi at six in the morning from your room apartment D12 on floor four. Take the lift please here are your keys." Kerri glared at Anakin as the lift doors closed. "What?" Anakin asked. "Mines?" Kerri hissed at him very aware of the four video cameras in the corners of the lift. "Oh please don't get hurt." Kerri hugged him. "I'll be careful come on. Let's go see our home sweet home." Anakin said.

The walls in the hallway were made out of wood but painted white. The carpet was red and gold and covered a marble floor. Anakin looked for number D12. It was on the corner of the building. Each floor went around the lift in a square. There was a Taxi exit at the end of each hallway to take them to various work stations if they needed too. Anakin opened the door with a copy of their two keys.

The walls were dark brown inside the room and there were three small rooms connected. Like a hotel room the bedroom was in the forefront. A double bed was the only furniture visible besides a writing desk beside it. "Mum and Dad must have escaped and to get captured again." Anakin said sitting down on the bed. "Well there's a bathroom and a small mini kitchen for me to cook in." Anakin came in to look at it. "You cook?" Anakin teased her. "Yes cook unless you'd rather." "I don't want my food poisoned accidentally." Anakin said slyly. "So long as I don't have to cook." Kerri said kissing him on the cheek. "Somebody's happy. But don't worry we shouldn't be too long. Mom and Dad might be some of the prisoner's I have to over see in the mines. For now I think we should get some shut eye." Anakin whispered hugging her. "Good night." Kerri said laughing and claiming her side of the bed.

When Kerri woke up and saw Anakin on the bed beside her she almost freaked. "You're not on your side!" Kerri hissed in his ear waking him up. "You okay?" Anakin asked scooting quickly to his side before she hit him or something. "No I completely forgot about all of this you know so when I saw you I guess getting married takes some time to get used to." Kerri said the last part loudly in case any security who saw this go suspicious. "That's what I said." Anakin chuckled. Kerri tackled him. He kissed her. Kerri raised her eyebrows. "Part of the act." Anakin said. Kerri smirked and got up and was the first out of the two to be ready. Anakin laughed at her when she returned from the bathroom. "What?" Kerri asked. "Come on we don't have any groceries yet but I bought some supplies from the ship so we'll be okay till we get our first pay." Anakin said. "I hope you find them soon." Kerri said.

Once Anakin set off Kerri wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She had at least another five hours till she had to be at work. Anakin even though he'd be exhausted said he'd accompany her to work and then stay till closing he'd even pay to get in just to keep her safe like he promised. Kerri took her key and left the hotel room. She wasn't going far she wasn't dumb. One of the good ways to get lost was to stray far from home base. Well lost or hurt one of the basic rules taught even on earth.

"Ow!" "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kerri exclaimed helping a woman who had just gotten off the lift with a load of clothes neatly folded and pressed. "No it's all right I'm dead klutzy anyways my husband Tolan has to help me a bit." The woman said. "I'm Sabe." Kerri said catching herself on time before she let Kerri slip. "Ilethena." Ilethena said. "Are you new?" "Yes my husband Tylift and I just moved here yesterday." Kerri lied. "How wonderful. Newly married then?" Ilethena asked. "Yes." "Well it's hard work not to scare you or anything but it is." "Do you need some help?" Kerri offered. "Yes. I just like to get a few chores done before I go to work tonight that way I don't have to wake up in the morning." "Where do you work? Can I help?" Kerri asked. "Sure. I work at a night club down the street." "I'm working there also but I don't know what I'm doing." "Follow my lead I'll show you the ropes. Oh and after close on Saturdays us girls bring out one of the gambling table and play games with tips we can get." Ilethena said. "Cool." Kerri said. "Is your husband walking you to work?" Ilethena asked. "Yeah." Kerri said. "Good. Mine doesn't and it's a hard journey I'm lucky to make it as often as I have." Ilethena had long blonde hair and yellow eyes and a long thin scar across her right chin. Kerri walked her to her door which was D18. "I'll show you how things work here and how you can add to your possessions. Pay day is always on Friday. We'll walk over there together say eight because most don't start till nine but ours is eight thirty and stays open later than most." Ilethena explained. Kerri nodded and walked back to the room where she felt bored and restless. Kerri sat on the edge of a bed where she pretended to read a book but concentrated on trying to find out where Han and Leia might be through the Force though she could let know one know what she was doing.

Han's eyebrows were covered in dirt in fact his whole body was. Well now Leia couldn't complain about his best clothes getting dirty in the mines. Beside him his wife Leia's hair had been cut off and she was given a brown dirty rag dress instead of the white one she had worn. Every day at four in the morning a guard would open the cells in the prison and lead the prisoners down to the mines that this so called Empress had set up. Actually the mines had been closed down by Leia and Han back when they had the Old Republic coming back together again.

The attack on Corescant came so sudden that Leia and Han had no time to get any troops into battle. Leia and Han were thrown into the prison and now were sent down to mine for gold every day even though the mines had been shut down for public safety issues. The Empress was demanding. All the more gold no matter what the cost the better. In fact the higher the cost the better. The prisoners were given a five minute break to eat their food if they had any or just to rest. Han and Leia were on one of those breaks. They were on the second to the bottom level of the mines with a hundred of other top prisoners. Mostly these people had been friends of Han and Leia who tried to help them when the invasion of the Shadow Academy had come in led by a woman strangely. Well a woman under a man but no one caught the man's name. The Empress as she was called ran things her way in Corescant as the planet had been her reward for serving the Dark Side of the Force faithfully.

The whistle blew for the five minute break. Most sat on the dirt floor deep in the mines too exhausted to get out till the end of the day. "Han Anakin's in the mine!" Leia whispered jerking her head up off her husband shoulder. "What?" Han asked startled. "He was being given a tour I saw him but he didn't recognize me." Leia whispered. "Why would he be working here?" Han asked. "To find us?" Leia whispered. "Good old Luke must have sent him in. If they're all on Corescant where are they hiding?" Han asked. "No they all aren't. Just Anakin and Kerri." Leia said. "Honey whoever said you didn't have the Force is wrong." Han sighed. "Back to work and no talking while you work or you will be whipped!" A passing guard snapped as the whistles blew again. Sighing Han picked up his hammer and other mining tools and continued to whack at the rock.

Anakin felt excited his mother and father were in the mines he knew it. It was an awful place to work but the prisoners were so exhausted by the end of the day they'd either die in the mines or of illness but not of killing each other. Anakin was in charge of the overseeing the prisoners closest to the surface. The guard had told him that the prisoners could earn well the woman could earn money by sleeping with an overseer and sometimes that bought them freedom and the men pleasure. "It works they get their freedom we a get a lass on our knee." Anakin didn't make a disgusted face till Astolin left and he was in charge. At five oh clock Anakin was more than ready to go home. He clocked out to see what news Kerri had for him.


	8. A Way Out

Chapter 8

A Way Out

Somehow Kerri and Anakin survived their first week of work. Kerri got used to getting up at five in the evening to get ready for work that lasted till sometimes three in the morning. The first time Anakin came home with a bruised back Kerri freaked but he got used to working hard conditions. Anakin sometimes helped the prisoners when he wasn't supposed to but always when he knew he could get away with it. It didn't even bother her that she had to share the bed now as long as Anakin stayed on his side.

Then a week and half later Anakin bought some exciting news home from the mine. "I found my mother and father! Tomorrow when the prisoners go I shall be waiting and free them from the line. I have my Lightsaber." Anakin said. "Please be careful." "I want you to meet me at the Falcon. If I am not back by the time you need to go to work you will have to leave me." Anakin said. "What? I cannot! No Anakin I won't." Kerri whispered hugging him. "I shall be careful and we shall escape. Actually we'll come back here to be safe I'll knock on the door three times." Anakin whispered. "Okay." Kerri let him kiss her on the cheek.

Kerri, Anakin, and Ilethena did not talk much on the way home from the night club. A man came out of the shadows and attacked Ilethena. Anakin pulled out his Lightsaber and killed the man. "Are you a Jedi?" Ilethena whispered. "No. A Jedi I once knew saved my life but ended up being to hurt to heal. So he gave me this weapon. I've had to teach myself how to use it." Ilethena nodded. Kerri could see the hope dying in her eyes. Kerri patted her friend on the back. "My husband gets together with the men folk you see. Divorce is not an option so we must stay together even if we do not like one another." Ilethena said explaining why her husband didn't walk her home. Anakin made sure she was safely in her apartment. "My lady." Anakin led Kerri inside apartment D12.

"Anakin thank you so much." Kerri said hugging him as he shut the door. "For what?" Anakin asked her. "For taking care of me." "Doing what a best friend is supposed to do?" Anakin asked smiling gently both of them sat on the bed. "Kerri I have to talk to you before certain events take place." Anakin said. Kerri looked up at him in surprise and nodded. "You're my best friend but I want us to be more than that. I keep forgetting this whole scene is just pretend. I want you to be my wife." Anakin said. "Aren't Jedi's not supposed to get married?" Kerri asked. "We can though it is unusual." Anakin said with a sly grin. "I love you too though I don't know how quite to show it." Anakin leaned forward and kissed her. Kerri let him. Even though both of them had to work the next day staying up a little later than usual that night seemed to be no problem.

Anakin bent over Kerri's sleeping figure and kissed her before he set off for the mines. He had half an hour to get there and he would. As soon as he stepped into the Lobby four Storm Troopers came and surrounded him. "Does this belong to you?" Anakin gasped it was his Lightsaber.

Kerri woke up at noon this time humming quietly to herself. She got ready for the day and went to go knock on Ithelena's door way but to her surprise it was open. Papers were strewn everywhere and no one was to be found. Kerri burst into tears. Never mind the rules now she'd have to go to the mines to find Anakin.

Kerri paid a Taxi driver double to the mines. "I'm looking for my husband Tylift?" Kerri asked the man who was letting workers or prisoners pass through. "Go on through hon." The guard said. Kerri tripped down the stones steps that led deep below the earth. Minors in chains and some not in were looking for gold. Kerri searched until she reached the bottom layer. She didn't see Anakin but someone grabbed her from behind. "AHH!" Kerri screamed but a hand went over her mouth. "It's me Han kid, don't blow our cover." Han said letting her go. Kerri stared at the thin changed figures of Han and Leia. "Oh god I'm getting you out of here right now." Kerri picked up Han's hammer and smashed the locks on their feet open. "Come on this way and I think they've got Anakin!' Kerri shouted. "They do!" Leia replied. Leia and Han ran after her.

One of the over seers came to see what the commotion was coming from the bottom was. Kerri darted passed him picked up a hammer just as he pointed a gun at Leia and Han. "I know you're better to us alive rather than dead for ransom purposes but I'd dearly love to shoot you." The bald man said. "You won't get the chance." Kerri said hitting the man in the back of the head. With a loud thud he fell to the floor. Several of the prisoners cheered. Kerri raised the hammer in a salute return. There was still the boss in his office to get pass and the security men.

Kerri managed to get two more hammers for each of them though she didn't know what use they would be should Storm Troopers surround them. And surround them they did. They were just about to being taken to the Empress when a shot rang out and storm trooper fell dead. An army of Naboo men were coming their way. The Queen of the Naboo was leading them into battle with her many supporters of the Republic. Kerri saw some of the men go down into the mines. She hoped they would free the prisoners there were after all some who shouldn't be prisoners.

Kerri went in search for Anakin. She saw Ithelena dying shot on the side of the street next to the night club. "Ithelena my god who did this to you?" Kerri whispered. "Our boss. He saw Anakin save me from his brother and reported him in saying I knew who he really was. I didn't tell them anything willingly so they shot me after they tortured me. Anakin is being taken up to the top building the home of the old Senate to die." Ithelena closed her eyes for the last time. Kerri swallowed back the tears and ran in what she hoped was the right direction. "Hey Kerri it'll be a lot faster if you take an heir taxi." Jacen said grinning at her from the cockpit of a Taxi. "Thanks Jacen!" "No problem any time." Kerri hopped in the car and this time Jacen headed in the right direction.

The Empress had Anakin strapped to a chair and was using the Dark Side of the Force to kill the young Jedi slowly. Soon Naboo would be hers all hers! Her mother would be proud. "You know where the little wench is!" She cried. "You might kill me but you will not kill her." "Anakin I already told you I wasn't going to loose you." Kerri said she had ignited his Lightsaber. Anakin looked up weakly in surprise. Kerri was now wearing Jedi robes of grey and her long hair was tossed in a pony over her shoulder. "Kerri please save yourself!" Anakin cried. "Anakin if you die I would kill myself anyways." Kerri said. "Who are you?" "I am the Queen of Naboo the child you sent out of this earth here to avenge my cousin whom you did kill." Kerri said. She rushed at the other woman who ignited a dark black bladed Lightsaber. "You have no skill." "As long as I live I don't give a shit how pretty or cool my fighting looks like." Kerri growled. The Empress stood back in surprise. "Exactly what I was going to say." Kerri said smirking.

When Kerri wasn't looking a Storm Trooper had snuck over to the chair Anakin was in and turned it on to full throttle. Anakin shook in the chair in pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kerri whirled around but a few seconds later the screaming stopped. Master Luke had killed the Storm Trooper and was there to help Kerri if she needed it. Along with Jacen, Jaina, Tenal Ka, Melissa, Stacy, Han and Leia. "You tried to kill my boy!" Han yelled. "You did not destroy me last time we shall not make it a first." The Empress snarled. "The Shadow Academy approaches with their students. There are not enough of you." "Oh I don't know when the other students from Yavin four who know how to fight will be here and oh we have the Naboo army helping fighting against you isn't that ironic." Kerri muttered. Kerri took an almighty swing and cut off the woman's head. "AHHHHHHHHH!" To Kerri's surprise and horror the head grew back but this time it was only the size of a wall-nut. Luke came forward and used his Lightsaber to cut a circle in the woman's stomach. Guts and heads fell out. Kerri flinched as the woman's intestines burned in the heat of day.

Kerri helped Leia untie Anakin. "Anakin please answer me. I need you please wake up." Kerri cried. "Son." Leia sobbed. "That was the most disgusting death I have ever seen." Anakin said standing up though rather shakily. He hugged his mother and then he hugged his family. He turned to Kerri. "I mean sure we had to borrow my mom's engagement Ring but you wouldn't mind really being married to me would you?" Jaina gasped. "I accept besides the ring is kind of stuck on my finger. It wouldn't come off." "Anakin are you going to have to replace my ring?" Leia asked her eyebrows raised. "Yes mum." With that Anakin kissed Kerri. Gently Luke pulled them apart. "Guys I hate to break it to ya but we've got to get rid of all the Storm Troopers before Shadow Academy gets here so we're kind of short on time." Luke said. Kerri handed Anakin back his Lightsaber and Han threw her a spare Blaster. "Let's go save the world again." Han said. "Excellent." Leia said whipping out her own Blaster. "Now this is how every family should spend quality time together." Everyone laughed including Tenal Ka. "Wow Jacen you got her to laugh I'm impressed." Jaina said. "I did not laugh before this is a Fact." Tenal Ka smiled shyly at Jacen who had the world record set for the biggest smile even as they ran down the stairs to meet whatever danger they would.


	9. The End of the War

Chapter 9

The end of a War

Kerri got separated from Anakin in the battle that was to follow afterwards but she knew he was safe and so were her other friends. In fact she was fighting with Jaina who had become her "buddy" like the buddy system they used in third grade when you went on field trips. Despite the fact that their second major leader was killed they kept fighting. It was on the second day of fighting when the Shadow Academy students showed up. But so did Luke's students.

Kerri saw Luke fighting with the Headmaster of the Shadow Academy on the fourth day of battle. It appeared that whoever won this battle alive or dead would be the fate of them all. She kept other Shadow Academy students from helping their master meanwhile the Shadow Academy students realized what she was doing and they did the same thing to Luke's students.

"Miss me?" A voice whispered in her ear. "Anakin!" Kerri exclaimed with joy. "I thought his name was Tylift." Ithelena's husband grumbled. He was only helping the Jedi because he didn't want anybody else's wife to die the way his did. The Battle went on longer then any battle the young ones had known about. It lasted a full year before Luke was able to kill the leader of the Shadow Academy. As their were only twelve left of the Shadow Academy students left they agreed to become prisoners of war rather then be killed off entirely too.

But the battle was not without its losses on those of the light side of the Force. Among them were Tenal Ka and Melissa. Brandon's younger sister Alicia had been killed as well and some other students tell only half were left. Kerri bowed her head when Melissa and Tenal Ka were lowered to the ground.

After the dead were buried there was much to be taken care of. First off Leia and Han were left in charge to run the government the way it had been before the war. Then Luke was helping two different couples plan their double weddings. Luke himself was engaged to Stacy. But it was Kerri and Anakin (Han demanded it when he heard about what they did to save his parents) and Jaina and Zekk were to be married. After the wedding Anakin and Kerri would spend their honeymoon on Naboo. Kerri was going to let the current Queen be Queen till Kerri took her test to become a Jedi.

Kerri's Lightsaber was done a week before the wedding. Anakin offered to go with her to get her crystals but she went with Jaina who was supposed to be her Jedi master. Kerri placed the crystals inside and closed a small glass lid over them. Kerri ignited hers. It was a bright green color.

The day of the weddings came. Kerri walked down the aisle to Anakin. Master Luke was going to marry them. As Kerri said I do she felt the wind pick up. A pleasant breeze that meant it was a time for peace. Anakin put his arms around Kerri as he watched his older sister get married. She looked so happy. And Zekk would treat her right. Lando Callrisian a friend of his mom and dads were there and had bought both couples gifts only found in Cloud City.

"I'll see you soon son. Now take care of your wife don't ever argue with her. Always agree with her. And if something needs to be fixed talk about it." Han counseled. "Wow when did you become so wise a family man eh pirate?" Lando teased. "I trained him." Leia winked at Lando. Chewbacca told his nephew Lowie something. "Chewbacca says he doesn't doubt it was Leia Han never used to be this way." See-Threepio Han and Leia's droid translated. "Do you ever shut up?" "What is shut up?" See –Threepio asked. Anakin burst out laughing. He kissed Kerri. And because they fixed the Falcon after the war Kerri and Anakin would be using it to go to Anakin's grandmother's private retreat in Naboo. It seemed fitting to go back to the beginning where everything the whole family's story had begun.

Jaina, Stacy, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lowie and See-Threepio waved till the Falcon was out of sight. "Well that's that then. We've got some diplomatic stuff to take care of. Jaina congratulations honey you and Zekk may take a Republic cruiser for your destination." Leia said smiling. "Yes ma'am." "Stacy good luck with my Uncle and hopefully we'll see you soon." Jaina gave first Stacy then Luke, and Jacen a hug. "I know you'll miss our special friend my dear brother but please don't stop telling your dumb jokes." Jacen managed a tiny smile. Zekk and Jaina prepared for take off inside the Republic Cruiser. They were going to pick a random destination somewhere they had not been to make it a little bit more exciting. "Well let's get the business done inside folks." Lando said leading the smaller remaining group inside.


End file.
